You Never Be Alone (Reverse Falls!-WillDip)
by YaoiStuff
Summary: "A pesar de las mentiras que has dicho, tu amor es mío para tomarlo. Mi amor, espera, convertiré tus lágrimas en flores."
1. PROLOGO

–Ven, ven aquí. –Ordenaba el mayor hacia el demonio por 5ta vez.

–. . . –No respondió, tan solo estaba ahí, en ese pequeño rincón de su habitación esperando a que el otro se marchara.

–¿Me vas a obligar a ir por tí?–Amenazo.

–Nn.. No, amo. –Pronunció con un hilo de voz.

Salio de su pequeño refugio, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el otro, caminando cautelosamente hacia el, se puso de rodillas para "alabarlo"

–No tienes porque hacer eso. –Soltó una pequeña risa. –Me tienes tanto miedo, ¿No es así?

–. . . Quiero hacer lo correcto. . . Amo.

–Deja de llamarme así. –Dijo molesto.

El otro no respondió, tan solo mantenía su mirada baja. El Gleeful se percató de esto, he igualmente se puso de rodillas como él

Y lo abrazo.

–Se que muy dentro de ti me deseas.–Puso la cabeza del demonio sobre su pecho.

–No... No es cierto. –Dijo, y seguido sintió una risa encima suyo.

–Si, si es verdad, tanto que... Morirías por mí.

No respondió.

–¿No lo harías? –

–S.. Si... –Tenia tanto miedo de estar a solas con él.

–De acuerdo. Iré al punto. –Lo alejó de él y lo tomo de los hombros, ambos se encontraban mirándose cara a cara. –Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar. . . A Bill Cipher y a destruirlo.


	2. Capitulo 1

Era un día bastante normal en Reverse Falls, los habitantes del lugar seguían sus rutinas diarias, se hablaban los unos a otros, todo lo que se hacía en cualquier pueblito típico de siempre.

O al menos eso parecía cuando nadie estaba viendo.

En la casa de los Gleeful, podrían actuar como los seres humanos más generosos de la tierra, pero cuando no había nadie rondando cerca de ellos demostraban sus verdaderos rostros.

Primero estaba el hermano mayor, Dipper, un chico que podría compararse con cualquier artista guapo de una revista, lo que toda mujer quería... Pero en verdad era muy serio y muy desinteresado en lo que fuese que sucediera a su alrededor, tan solo el mismo podía saber lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. Y luego estaba su hermana, tenia una personalidad no tan diferente a la de él, pero al menos ella era más encantadora, y la mayoría de veces podía demostrar que ella si portaba de sentimientos que demostrar.

¿Que ocultaban estos? Pues muchos misterios, y uno de los más interesantes era el que guardaban en el sótano, un demonio, lo maltrataban y humillaban la mayor parte del tiempo, en especial el chico, aunque era el que pasaba más tiempo junto a él haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas sobre los misterios del pueblo, y si no respondía le golpeaba, pues el mismo día que lo capturaron también consiguieron un cuerpo humano que habitará, y así pudiera herirlo físicamente también.

Este era uno de los típicos días que después de montar su show, el mayor iba y le daba una de sus "visitas sorpresa". Llego al sótano, buscándolo entre la obscura habitación, finalmente lo vio y se acercó hacia él, tenia que llevar una linterna consigo para poder verlo mientras hablaban, pues ese día no hablarían de cualquier cosa que el humano tendría duda, ahora hablarían sobre lo que habían dejado pendiente unos días atrás, sobre encontrar a Bill Cipher y sobre destruirlo.

—Levántate. —Ordenó el Gleeful. —Ahora.

—Pero amo... Hoy es jueves... Tiene que venir hasta más tarde... —Pronunció débil, ya tenía más de dos días tirado en el mismo lugar, sin agua ni comida. —Tiene que... trabajar dos veces el día de hoy...

El mayor, molesto se agachó y lo tomo del antebrazo para levantarlo, este creyó que posiblemente era para golpearlo u algo, pero no, fue para darle de beber agua, eso le sorprendió un poco, era raro que se le acercará... O que al menos lo tocara para hacerle algo bueno.

—Sorpresa, vine para llevarte el día de hoy. —Dijo. —No se te ocurra escaparte mientras estamos fuera, ¿escuchaste?

El demonio asintió, le tenía miedo, aunque ya había sido liberado de las cadenas que lo mantenían inmune a sus poderes, sabia que el humano era mucho más poderoso que él, por eso tenia miedo. Aunque por otro lado, estaba alegre de por fin salir de esa habitación, la mayoría del tiempo solo lo dejaban salir por no menos de 20 minutos, pero eso dejo de suceder después.

Trato de caminar, pero todo su cuerpo dolía, así que tuvo que sujetarse de las paredes, no había salido a caminar, era normal que no sintiera las piernas. El mayor detrás suyo se estaba desesperando, así que tuvo que ayudarle a caminar, llevándolo a rastras por el lugar hasta una mesa, donde se encontraba la chica que pudo reconocer como su hermana, estaba almorzando, y a su lado había un lugar, que tenía un plato lleno.

—El show empieza, levántate, tengo que acomodar a este torpe. —Dijo el castaño, la chica solo asintió y se levantó de la silla y se fue.

De nuevo el castaño y el demonio se quedaron solos, mientras que de lejos se podía escuchar a la chica hablando con un micrófono, saludando a lo que parecía ser gente, el demonio no lo entendía.

—Siéntate allá, hay comida, y todo lo que puedas desear... Cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar sobre lo de la vez pasada, y que ni se te ocurra salir de aquí, ¿escuchaste? —Dipper volvió a preguntar, sabia que el otro terminaría escapando, y también sabia que lo atraparía, pero era una molestia ir y perseguirlo.

—Lo juro, Amo... —Respondió.

—Me voy, vuelvo en un rato. —Fue lo último que dijo, y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde se había ido la chica también.

El demonio aprovecho quedarse solo finalmente y se lanzó de inmediato para ir y probar esa comida, no había tenido ningún alimento durante 2 días, era obvio que estaría hambriento, y todo era culpa de su estúpido cuerpo humano, mientras pasara más tiempo ahí, tendría esas necesidades, comer, dormir, sentir... Una verdadera molestia para él.

Termino todo el plato en menos de 5 minutos, tuvo suerte de no tener un ataque al corazón por comer excesivamente rápido...  
¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Termino más rápido de lo que tenía que durar, osea, hasta que su amo regresará de "trabajar". Tenia curiosidad en que era lo que hacía, ¿Trabajar dentro de casa era posible? O bueno, esa no era realmente su casa, pero pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí por lo que sabía, además, también tenia curiosidad de saber porque lo saco mientras lo hacía, eran tantas preguntas, que no tenía que hacerle al otro si no quería meterse en problemas.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pero los repentinos aplausos y silbidos de lo que parecía ser un público masculino desde fuera lo despertó, hacia rato que se escuchaba lo que parecía ser un espectáculo, muy muy cercano, ¿Acaso a su amo se le ocurrió prestar el lugar para que realizarán un show ahí? Eso explicaría lo que le dijo a la chica cuando llegaron juntos ahí.

Su curiosidad se mostró ante él, se acercó hacia donde vio salir a la chica y al chico, era solo una cortina, no sería problema ver tan sólo un poco de ese espectáculo... Y tampoco sería como si lo fueran a descubrir, no si tan sólo iba a dar una mirada a lo que pasaba fuera.

Se acercó de puntillas hasta el lugar, aun mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no llegará nadie, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrió la cortina para poder mirar, y ahí pudo ver a la hermana Gleeful, de espaldas mirando hacia un público que también se alcanzaba a distinguir enfrente suyo, su amo también estaba a su lado, pero no parecía estar haciendo nada más que estar ahí y fingir un interés por lo que decía la chica, y lo que le sorprendió más era que estaba sonriendo, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír y fue... Lindo verlo así.

También había mujeres en el público, así que no podía entender por qué momentos atrás solo se había escuchado a los hombres aplaudir, y eso lo resolvió en el momento que volvió a mirar al escenario, de repente miro cuando la chica danzaba de una manera muy provocativa, pues meneaba sus caderas mientras tocaba un instrumento que reconoció como un pandero.

—Qué tentación... —Murmuró el demonio, sin despegar la mirada de esta.

Se mantuvo distraído mirando que incluso no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había adentrado al lugar, abrió un poco más la cortina, dejándose ver por poco.

Alguien había silbado, pero no parecía haberse escuchado del público, si no que a su lado derecho, encima del escenario, volteo a ver hacia donde era, y era su amo, había olvidado por completo que también estaba ahí, y ahora ya lo habían descubierto, tenia miedo de lo que su amo iba a hacerle, y su miedo aumento más cuando lo vio acercarse a él, ¿Que iba a hacer? Lo vio sacar lo que parecía ser un pañuelo de su bolsillo mientras iba hacia él, aunque el público ni siquiera le puso atención a eso, seguían mirando a la chica.

Pensó que sería su fin, su amo le ordenó no salir del lugar, pero su curiosidad le ganó, tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar, solo cerró los ojos esperando cualquier golpe o lo que fuera... Pero no sucedió así. El Gleeful paso el pañuelo por detrás de el demonio, y lo atrajo hacia él, ahora quien se encontraba bailando de una forma provocativa era el chico... Llamando toda la atención de las chicas en su alrededor, gritando de emoción por lo que estaba haciendole a ese otro chico...

Sé dio la vuelta y apego más su espalda al pecho del mayor quedando relativamente cerca... Aún mantenía sujetando ese pañuelo en su muñeca, y lo jalaba hacia abajo para evitar que se fuera, eso era aún más provocante...  
Se volvió a dar la vuelta, de nuevo volvió a acercarlo más hacia él, pero esta vez hizo algo que para el demonio era aún peor... Hizo que sus labios se unieran en un tiempo aproximado de 5 segundos, que fueron suficientes para que se hartara y empujará a su amo lejos de él, mientras que este ni se enojo de aquello, tan solo había una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, eso había sido lo que quería lograr.

—¡El show ha terminado, señoras y señores! —Escucho decir a la chica.

Aprovecho aquella oportunidad para escapar de ahí, se dio la vuelta, y se adentro de nuevo a la habitación en la que estaba antes y ahí se quedó, si no hubiera salido de esa habitación nada de eso hubiera pasado... Había sido castigado por haber seguido a la tentación.


End file.
